Bellator
Bellator, 'whose real name is Mason Magno, was one of the 10,000 players who were traped in the death game known as Sword Art Online. While in there, he was known as a highly skilled and versatile player, coming from inexperienced player to hardened warrior. Appearance Sword Art Online: Bellator wore white and red robes that he got custom made at a tailor shop. The upper body featured a hood with the center shaped to resemble an eagle's beak, which was connected to the robes, with the torso bearing an open collar. The lower part of the robes were doubly layered, with the back of the robes trailing down to be longer than the front. Around the waist was a long red sash with pouches attached to a belt, capable of holding swords, daggers, poison and medicine vials. The belt also held together an ornate insignia, with scabbards holding throwing knives flanking it. The robes featured a leather spaulder where a cape was attached, draped over and around Bellator's left arm and shoulder. ALfheim Online: The design of Bellator's robes turned to red and gold upon choosing to be a Salamander. The main part were sleeveless with a gold trim around the red main coloring. The tunic underneath the robes became a dark brown color and the vambraces that hid his hidden blades became black and gold. He retains the sash around his waist and he gains black and gold shoulder armor. He also gains dark brown baggy pants tucked into two black and gold boots. He now wears white and red warpaint that makes him look more intimidating in battle. Gun Gale Online: This game makes Bellator look older than he really is. He has a five o'clock shadow and wears goggles on his forehead that allow for heat sensor and night vision. He also wears a gray heavy bullet resistant with a tactical belt strapped around his waist for holding numerous weapons in which he can have quick access to instead of having to access his inventory. Real Life: When not in VRMMORPG's, Mason has long, ususally unkempt hair. In the picture above, he is in his school uniform consisitinf of a black blazer, red tie, white dress shirt, and red and white shoes. Personality Mason is a very avid gamer, as avid as they can get. He loves the thrill of playing VRMMORPG's the most, feeling as free as a bird when actually feeling himself play the game instead of sitting on a couch with a controller. When playing, he is a combination of playful and competitive. He can be playing for fun at one time, but when a serious situation arises, he gets dead set on dealing with aformetioned issue. Other than that, he is a loyal, strategic player, often leading his guild or party into victory during quests or when leading his army into battle. Background Mason was the firstborn child to parents Carolyn and Jay in Washington D.C. When Mason was six, his parents bought him an Xbox One for Christmas. Since then, he has been a hardcore gamer. However, he always felt as though it wasn't real enough. When he heard about Sword Art Online releasing, he couldn't have been any more excited. His father convinced a business partner in Japan to give him a copy of the game for Mason as a birthday present. Chronology Sword Art Online: Beta Version Sword Art Online ALfheim Online Gun Gale Online Relationships Canon Sword Art Online Players *'Kirito: 'Bellator holds high respect for Kirito because of his heroic deeds and valiant actions. They have fought side by side on the frontlines together, but Bellator states that Kirito is, "crazy" for thinking he can survive as a solo player. Kirito always reassures Bellator that he doesn't need a guild. When they both transfered to ALfheim Online, Bellator and Kirito can usually be spotted completed higher level difficulty quests and missions. *'Asuna: 'At first, Asuna and Bellator were enemies due to the Brotherhood's alliance with the Divine Dragon Alliance. At boss floor meetings, they usually argued on what the best strategy would be, both having to be pulled back by their respective guilds. When the Divine Dragon Alliance killed four members of the Brotherhood after a quest, Bellator broke off their alliance and offered a Non-Agression Pact with the Knights of the Blood. Soon after, Asuna came to respect Bellator, but still didn't trust him. This extended even into ALfheim Online, where the fact that her boyfriend and Bellator bieng good friends irks her greatly. *'Silica: 'Bellator felt sorry that Silica was trapped in such a harsh world. He offered to train Silica once Pina was revived. Through this training, they grew stronger in terms of their friendship. At the end of this training, Bellator offered Silica a chance to join his guild, but she declined it, saying that she needed to find her own path in the game. *'Lisbeth: 'Bellator never met Lisbeth in Sword Art Online, but did meet her in ALfheim Online when he was sent on an undercover mission after Mortimer heard rumors of the Leprachaun race sending 10% of their income to the Sylph-Cait Sith alliance. Near the end of the mission, Lisbeth discovered Bellator's treachery and dueled him, but she was easily defeated by Bellator, who claimed that what he did was under orders from the Salamander Lord and nothing personal. Since then, Lisbeth, like Asuna, has never trusted Bellator. *'Agil: Bellator breifly partied up with Agil to complete a quest where his strength and skill were required. When the quest was completed, he gave Agil his share of what he earned from the quest in an attempt to earn his trust. Canon ALfheim Online Characters *'General Eugene:' Since he must report directly to him, Bellator is forced to respect Eugene or else he would be banished from his territory. Despite this, the two are often shown getting along quite well, devising strategies and battle tactics for attacks and duels. *'Lord Mortimer: '''Bellator, like Eugene, is forced to respect Mortimer. Because he disagrees with the war between the Salamanders, Sylphs, and Cait Sith, he questiosn the missions and orders Mortimer gives to him. *'Leafa:' The two have fought many times over many occasions, mostly on the repeated Salamander attacks Leafa has to endure. When it was time for the first ever ALfheim Swordsman Tournament, Leafa and Bellator met each other in the Quarter Finals, where Leafa lost to Bellator. Leafa admired Bellator's fighting style. However, because of their respective races, they remain, "enemies." *'Sakuya:' Bellator, under orders from Mortimer, has attempted to take Sakuya's life (only in-game, of course) on multiple occasions, only for him to be held back by heavy Slyph reinforcements. On one attempt on her life, Bellator held back and confided in Sakuya about how he detests the, "pointless war," between their two races. Sakuya confirmed that she holds no grudge against Bellator as he was just following orders instead of his own mallicious intentions. Because of this, Sakuya and Bellator have a secret friendship unseen by either the Slyphs or Salamanders. *'Alicia Rue:' Much like Sakuya, Alicia holds no malice against Bellator for following orders. At one time when Mortimer ordered Bellator to lead an army of Salamanders to assasinate Rue, Bellator spared her because he didn't want to kill her based on the, "idiotic foundation that this war was built on." He then asked her to go into hiding and he will tell Mortimer that she is dead. Because of this, Rue was forced to send 30% of her funds to the Salamanders as she went into hiding. Abilities Sword Art Online: '''Level: 98' HP: 18744 Main Equipment: *'Robes of Bloodborne: '''Custom made white and red robes designed for Mason by a tailor shop. These robes were adopted into the outfits for the rest of the members of the Brotherhood of the Bloodborne Zone *'Winterthorn: Bellator's pure white sword that he obtained after completing the Blitzkrieg on the Mountain Quest. It requires a One Handed Sword Skill of over 900 or over to use *'Ragespike: '''Bellator's dagger that he had custom made. Requires a Dagger Skill of over 550 in order to use *'Hidden Blades: An extremely rare and powerful unique skill. They are powerful because they have their own unique Sword Skills that others are not familiar with and that they can be concealed. Skills ALfheim Online: Level: 99 HP: 19155 MP: 16550 Main Equipment: *'Robes of Bloodborne II:' New custom made red and gold trimmed robes Mason had designed himself. *'Grimsliver Armor:' The black and golden trimmed armor Bellator wears underneath his robes. Said to be some of the most powerful armor in the game *'Holy Sword Curtana': Obtained it after completing the quest, "Blood Harvest" *'Golden Dagger': Obtained it after completing the quest, "Legend of the Midnight Swamp" Skills Gun Gale Online: Level: 90 HP: 9197 Main Equipment: *'Bulletproof Jumpsuit': Full body attire bought by Bellator. It offers heavy resistance to most gunfire *'Cutlass': Modified Beretta with laser sight. Used for Mid-Range Combat and requires a matsery of the Pistol Skill to use. *'Steyr AUG': A live ammunition gun with a golden skin. Used for Long Range Combat. *'Photon Sword': Lightsaber like sword. Used for Close Range Combat *'Oblivion's Nail': Curved Combat knife. Also used for Close Range Combat Skills Notable Achievements *Has gained the respect of many players across the world for being, "The Ultimate Underdog" *Has become Lieutenant General of the Salamander Army faster than anyone could have imagined. *Currently has the most boss Last Attacks in New Aincrad with 6. Trivia *Bellator's SAO Avatar is based off of Ezio Auditore da Firenze from Assassin's Creed II *Bellator's ALO Avatar is based off of an alternate outfit for Ezio in Assassin's Creed II *Bellator's GGO Avatar is based off of Sam Fisher from Splinter Cell: Blacklist *His New ALO abilities and stats are the same as his ALO abilities due to the World Sees's ability to transfer stats to other games. *He is implied to be stronger than his level and stats imply, being able to match or go into a stalemate against opponents like Kirito, Asuna, and Eugene. Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:Unique Skill User Category:Male Category:Guild Leader Category:Guild Member Category:Survivor of SAO